Cheering on
by Cyndy-kawaii-chan
Summary: "You don't want to hug me now, I am drained with sweat, you know..." Karin had her long awaited Soccer finals today, She wants to go for gold! What happens when your family, friends and a certain someone come and cheer for you? You win of course! HitsuKarin. Oneshot. T for a couple swears and no biggie RnR !


**Cheering on.**

_HitsuKarin._

Cyndy-kawaii-chan / Cyndyrellah

* * *

Hello! Here is my Second, story here! I don't know way all these ideas come at night times… **Oneshots**… XD

Usually around midnight….

Well, to remind you guys, I unfortunately don't own Bleach. I just like matchmaking them and torturing them and Toying with them^^ :D Kubo-sensei owns them 100% I do own this plot though.

_Wow, that's gonna take some time getting used to!_

Please enjoy, and review!

* * *

Today was a real important day in Karin's Calendar.

Today she and her team were playing in the finals of the soccer season.

And as any finals, Winner takes all. Well, the trophy, medals and the sense of victory in a nutshell.

But she couldn't wait.

Karin was pumped; she and her team were really psyched about this and had practiced for weeks. Being the captain of the 1st year's High school Soccer team was never easy, but with her experience and love for the sport it made It enjoyable or her.

"Today's the day!" Karin yelled to the sky. The ceiling of her bedroom, technically.

"Karin-Chan! Come down for breakfast!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay! A minute!" She put on her Soccer uniform, it was a Dark Blue colour with yellow shorts and socks, and her trusty spikes of course and so she raced downstairs.

"Here, Karin-Chan! I made Breakfast for you! Hopefully it will make you even luckier!" Yuzu, Karin's younger fraternal twin smiled. "Or at least less hungry."

"Wow, Thank you! But you didn't have to do this much!" Karin said eying the table full with Breakfast options, Pancakes, Cereal, Toast, Crepes, Porridge and many more things.

She almost forgot that Breakfast in the Kurosaki household was a Buffet if prepared by the honey coloured headed Kurosaki.

"I won't be able to eat this all! Call Ichi-Nii and Rukia-Nee." Karin said while she started digging in her breakfast, her choice: The blueberry pancakes.

"Ok, Rukia-Nee! Ichi-Nii! Come down for breakfast!" Yuzu yelled to the couple of young adults.

"Okay! I'm starving anyways!" Ichigo yelled from upstairs. Coming down with Rukia from his room.

"I bet you will do a Feast like this or bigger in Ichigo's and Rukia's Engagement party..." Karin said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Me? I wish! They are bringing a caterer..." Yuzu pouted. "Oh, by the way, Rangiku-San called."

"Oh? What did she say?" Karin said wit curiosity, Rangiku in town means Toshiro in town...

She blushed slightly.

"That they will be coming to your game today, isn't that nice? We will all be cheering on!" Yuzu grinned.

"R-really..? That's unexpected!" Karin said slightly smiling. "Oy, what time is it, Yuzu...?" Karin continued eating.

"Hmm, about 8:34am now, isn't the reunion before the game at 9:00?"

Karin nearly choked on her pancakes. She lost track of time, and she was the captain, therefore expected to come early.

Karin cut breakfast short and grabbed he pre-prepared sports bag and left for the door.

"I'm leaving! See you guys there! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now!"..."Itekimasu!" Karin started sprinting Towards the Karakura soccer field.

"Huh? So early?" Ichigo said sitting down. "Oh well, Good luck, Karin!" Ichigo Encouraged. "Good luck Karin-Chan! Fight-o!" Rukia cheered then digged into some Crème Crepes.

* * *

Which soccer field you may ask?

That soccer field that Karin played against Middle schoolers when she was 11 with help of Toshiro, Yep, that one. Her team trained there regularly and she also had a few memories in that field.

'Brings memories... And also how he helped me with the game, it was all a meeting of fate... I suppose' She chuckled and ran faster towards her destination.

* * *

"Taicho, _Hurry_!" Rangiku whined to her ever so stoic Taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Calm down! Can't you wait until I finish changing?" Toshiro said irritably to his Lieutenant from his room.

"I know you want to look good for your girlfriend..." she grinned "But she will be running around and won't be able to see you until after the game, and until there your hair is going to go Shwoom!" Rangiku said using her hands to express what she was saying.

"You know, you are distracting me right now, hence we are going to be late, Matsumoto." Toshiro said with a plain face, coming out of his room, now ready to leave.

"Woops" Rangiku feigned innocence.

"Geez... Ok, let's go." Toshiro said leaving for the door with Rangiku after him.

"You know, we have to go even earlier because we can't use Shunpo in these Gigais..." Rangiku noted.

"You know, you're really annoying today, Matsumoto." Toshiro said walking ahead. Rangiku sighed contently.

"And you are just anxious to see your Precious Karin again... Huh, Taicho?" Rangiku muttered then Giggled grabbing her camera.

It was surprising he fell for the human girl he first helped in a soccer game 5 and half years ago. Nonetheless she was happy for their relationship.

'Now for some pictures~'

* * *

After discussing a battle plan with her whole team, The Karakura Fighters (the team name) were ready to take order.

"Let's do our best!" Karin encouraged her team then each player separated to position themselves in to each spot.

Karin had the attacker position, one of her favourite positions a she was able to score, which she enjoyed to do.

Before the game started officially, Karin sighed, preparing herself for the game, giving herself self confidence in this important game, her head turned around a few times and she noticed Her Father with a huge Number one glove on cheering for her, Yuzu and Rukia waving with Pompoms and Ichigo waiting eagerly for the game.

No Toshiro or Rangiku yet. She was kinda disappointed that they hadn't made it yet but it didn't slump her high much.

"5 Minutes 'till First half begins!" The referee yelled from the side.

"Still no Toshiro..." she sighed. "But I can still do this!" she encouraged herself.

"I will do well, I will do well!" Karin chanted, "I will-" she was interrupted by someone's yells.

"GOOD LUCK KARIN-CHAAAN!" It was Rangiku, who yelled at her. They made it just in time. They sat next to the other Kurosaki's.

She grinned at her in acknowledgment, and if Rangiku was there, that meant... Toshiro was there.

And so he was… plaid in a Navy blue Jacket and a pale grey polo and Jeans. She caught his gaze and he smiled.

That smile technically meant 'Do your best, you can do it.' In Toshiro language.

She now felt suddenly Re-energized, ready to take the other team.

"Bring it on!" Karin Cried.

* * *

The first half Was now over, she and her team were now having a 10 minute break. The score was now Karakura Fighters- 2 to the Aoikawa Town Crushers who were in 1.

They were winning, that was good. They had to keep it up. Karin re-introduced the plan and re-encouraged her team and gave them their well-deserved 10 minutes of Rest.

Karin dried her sweat with her towel and drank some water. "Whoa, what a game there, we might just not make it..." Karin said between gasps.

"Doubting in the last minute, are you?" A smooth voice resounded from the back.

Karin flinched and turned around. She smiled. It was Toshiro, her White haired, 10th squad captain, and Shinigami boyfriend.

"Who says I am..?"

"It sounded like that to me."

"I said Might, might. We still have a chance. We are winning aren't we?"

"Yeah, true." Toshiro smiled and tried to hug her when she stopped him.

"You don't want to hug me now, I am drained with sweat, you know, I don't want you to get wet thanks to me, so... Let's leave it for after the game, ok?" Karin smiled.

"Fine with me." Toshiro said then kissed her nose lightly. "Good luck there. Ok? You're doing great." Toshiro said and turned to the exit.

"Thank you..." Karin sighed.

She wasn't going to let him or anyone down.

* * *

Half the game was over. The game was now 3 to 1. The Karakura Fighters were doing a fantastic job, Karin who scored two of the goals kept on giving secret plans as they run towards the other end.

She now had the ball, and there was only a quarter left of the game. And one of the boys of her team suddenly slipped and twisted his ankle; he was in the wing position. Therefore a break was solicited.

He was a wing, sure, but he was one of the best players in her team.

Oh _Great_.

"Daisuke! You should go to the sidelines, your hurt right? Get well ok? You did a good job." Karin patted his back. Giving sympathy to her injured fellow player. He nodded.

"Fumiko, Ikkun, take him to the seats please."

"Aye, Sir" The both saluted and took the injured player away.

'We can still do this...' Karin relaxed herself from any stress.

"GO, GO, KARAKURA FIGHTERS! GO, GO, KARIN (Chan)!" Her family and friends in the audience cheered for her.

"You can do it Karin-Chan! Gambaro!" Rangiku cried.

"Karin-Chan! Don't lose faith, you will win!" Yuzu cheered waving her pompoms.

She grinned.

"_C'mon_, Karin, Don't lose!" It was her father. Jokingly.

Her grin automatically was replaced with a glare directed at him. And Isshin whimpered as soon as that was done.

Toshiro, as he wasn't the cheering type, the one who was gonna yell something, put with thumb up and mouthed something.

'You won't lose. You will win. Good luck, Karin' She barely understood.

Why was she expecting so much of him or something? She scratched her neck sleepily.

"Break over, Continue! Karakura Fighters has the ball!"

Oh yeah, she had the ball, she had forgotten.

"**GO**!"

* * *

It was the Last 5 minutes, in the game in was 3 to 3. The opponents got up quickly. _A little Too_ _quickly_ if you asked her. It was like they were freaking hiding a secret weapon to use in the last round. Just Splendid.

She was now running towards the upper wings of the field, her team had the ball.

"Pass it here!" She yelled to the other guy in her team.

"Ok!" The guy said and kicked it towards her.

She caught the ball and started running towards the goal.

Then a not so skinny yet tall guy stepped in front of her, much to close to her personal bubble. He was blocking the way. A Chad number #2!

'Damn...' Karin thought. 'What to do...'

She then felt a tiny blue spark. Reiatsu, Genius. She could use a little Reiatsu on her kick like those she used when she killed low levelled hollows. Karin then concentrated most of her Reiatsu in her leg... Preparing to kick the ball.

"You won't be able to do that, Girl" The guy in front of her said.

He thought it was some type of normal kick.

**Dead** wrong!

"Who says I won't?" And with that she key upped and kicked with all her might.

The ball turned blue with Reiatsu when Karin kicked it and went under the guy directly to the goal. All you could see was smoke.

That was more powerful than she expected. She shrugged.

"D-Devil!" The guy shrieked and backed away.

'Reiatsu?' Ichigo and Toshiro both thought.

"She _so_ used Reiatsu there" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, _but_ Pretty good use of it though." Toshiro noted with his arms crossed.

"**GOAL**! And the winner is Karakura fighters, who won 4 to 3 to the Aoikawa town Crushers!" The referee then used his whistle.

Concentrating her Reiatsu was kind of tiring but she picked herself together and walked towards the referee.

"GAME SET!" The referee yelled.

They won, and she was really happy about it. They did it.

"Yeah!" Her team cried at once. And all tackled Karin playfully.

* * *

"That was a great Game, Karin." Rukia commented. "I even saw you used Reiatsu in the last shot, Impressive." Rukia praised Karin.

Everyone nodded.

"I don't know how I controlled it that well though, last time I used my Reiatsu on a kick like that I went smashing to the ground."

"How so?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I suddenly just went VOOM! Really fast for a second when I kicked and fell face first somehow."

"An attempt of Shunpo. That mean Your Reiatsu is really high now, you should train to control it." Rangiku said.

"Who'd train me?"

"I'm pretty sure Taicho would be more than happy to." Rangiku smirked.

Toshiro blushed. "So what? She has Potential." and looked away.

"Sure she does, Toshiro." Isshin said teasingly. Rukia snickered catching his drift.

"Hmmph" Toshiro growled and passed a towel to Karin.

"Thank you." Karin said. "And thank you all for cheering for me, that was what made me wanna win much more than before" Karin noted.

"Too bad Yoruichi-San, Urahara-San, Tessai-san, Ururu-chan and Jinta-Kun couldn't come, they were busy" Yuzu sighed. Karin nodded.

"Well Duh, we were gonna cheer. It was the finals. And see? You won. All the hard work paid off" Ichigo said proudly.

"Just like when you trained with Yoruichi and Urahara when you were my age to save Rukia?" Karin teased.

The couple blushed.

"That's... A good example." Ichigo grinned hugging Rukia tighter by the waist.

"With a good ending." Karin snickered at the couple and highfived Rangiku.

And so she started walking along everyone towards her home.

Yuzu then turned around while walking. With the look she had every time she had something to say.

"What's up?" Karin asked her twin.

"Karin, Tou-San and I are going before to the store to buy some ingredients to prepare lunch for you." She smiled.

"Don't elope, ok!" Isshin snickered and they walked away.

"Shut Up, Goat chin!" Karin said looking away.

'Hurry, Tou-San! Lunch awaits!' Yuzu said pulling her father away.

And so they continued walking in silence.

"Oy, Karin, Toshiro, we are gonna walk in front of you, that ok?" Ichigo asked.

"That's fine" Karin responded. Toshiro Nodded.

"Okay." Ichigo and Rukia walked quickly far away from them.

Not eloping. Just in front.

"Wow, Ichigo, You are having MUCH better self-control around Toshiro now, aren't you?" Rukia Teased.

"Hmph, Barely. I can't do anything to change who they are with, can I now?" Ichigo grumbled.

He still wasn't 100% per cent happy with the idea of one of his sisters dating... (That he knew ;]) And most of all a Shinigami captain. But learnt to accept it a step at a time.

Well, he was engaged to a Shinigami Lieutenant... Karin would probably use that as an attack.

Rukia laughed at Ichigo's defeated expression.

"_Yep_. All your other attempts crashed and burned." she smirked.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"But look at Karin-Chan and Toshiro, don't they look happy together?" Rukia turned her head towards the couple behind them.

"I guess you're right." He brought Rukia closer. "Karin isn't the little 11 year old girl that I used to know." He also turned his head.

"That's good right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

The two couples kept on walking in the calm of the afternoon, the sun was shining and they were taking their time to get to The Kurosaki household. The Afternoon was calm. The park from the house was pretty far away. And they probably were letting Yuzu start on some dishes by walking slow.

"You did a great job in the match today, Karin" Toshiro said breaking the comfortable silence.

"You think so? I thought we were going to lose...!" Karin said hugging her Trophy and Toshiro's arm.

"See? You doubted yourself." Toshiro smirked eying Karin's childishness with the Golden 1st place Trophy she received.

"Guess you were right." Karin chuckled. "Thank you." Karin looked at him

"For what?" He looked at her quizzically.

"For sparing a little time from your busy Captain schedule to come and see my game" Karin smiled whole heartedly. "Most of all coming here!"

"..." Toshiro slightly blushed.

"I guess you had to twist some wires to come to the world of living huh? How long are you staying?" Karin teased.

"Yeah, Ukitake helped me convince the soutaicho." he cleared his throat. "And I am staying for about 4 more days"

"I'm glad" She humned.

"Me too." He smiled at the girl next to him.

_The girl who somehow melt his ice cold heart._

They continued walking when Karin suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around him.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked at Karin.

"You wanted to hug me earlier remember? Here I am giving one to you." Karin grinned.

"...geez..." And Toshiro grabbed her in a bigger embrace and put his chin on the crook of her neck.

"Well done, you did great." Toshiro hugged her tighter, giving her a kiss in her hair.

"It because you were cheering me on." Karin answered honestly.

"We all were, and I wouldn't of missed that match for whatever."

Karin giggled. "Your so Corny.". And continued walking together towards her house, Toshiro with his arm snaked on her waist and Karin leaning on him.

_Winning couldn't get any sweeter._

* * *

**Omake:**

"Why won't this work?" Rangiku screeched at the camera in her hands.

She had been secretly following Toshiro and Karin from behind after supposedly going to Karin's house earlier.

She had been playing Paparazzi with the couple. Going 'aww! And 'oh!' every 5 seconds with her camera like some fangirl with her favourite couple ship. (A/N: don't we all?)

Although following her Taicho was a dangerous game. She knew she would always prevail; but when she didn't... It was a game of instant death if caught.

Literally.

She barely survived last time.

"WORK!" Rangiku shook the camera. She also tried other things such as changing the batteries around too. Nothing seemed to work.

She had been taking pictures of the little moments between the young couple and Karin's game. She must of taken a little too much.

'But it was working in the game!' She thought now disheartened.

She continued walking.

"Why~?" Rangiku cried, and then she looked toward the couple again.

They were kissing.

And her camera had just broken more that moment under her grip. Then she dropped it at the scene.

_Accidentally..._

Rangiku hesitated and picked her camera up and rushed trying to turn her camera back on even though it was clearly not turning on.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" Rangiku cried.

* * *

Hope you liked this! ( ^3^ )

Hopefully I get more crazy ideas for stories soon.

Ja, Mata ne! RnR!

Cyndy.

* * *

And if you didn't know already (i know not everyone watches the Japanese version ^^) _So! I'm being awesome as Prussi_a (Hetalia axis powers reference) here is the translation.

**Tou-san: Dad**

***-chan: Its like an affectionate way of saying ones name.**

**Itekimasu: I'm going out! (of the house)**

**Taichou- Captain and Fuku-taichou is Vice-Captain/Lieutenant. **

**Soutaichou: Is the the captain of the captains. Yamamoto.**

_I think that's all... Bye! _**  
**


End file.
